


Home.

by myheroesrbands



Series: Benjamin Rhodes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America Civil-War, Rhodey-centric, rhodey appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Even when home meant your teenage son and the best service dog a guy could ask for. James was there and that was all that mattered.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Benjamin Rhodes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700251
Kudos: 15





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodey Appreciation Week Day 2 
> 
> Prompts:  
>  ~~Roommate~~  
>  **Home**  
>  ~~“Are you kidding me?”~~

“Hey. Listen, I’m going to be home in a few days. Makes sure Lola is fed and don’t stay up all night on your phone.”

“Sure pops,” Rhodey sighed as his 17-year-old son, Benji, responded. 

“And look. I love you okay?” Benji, questionably but not lacking in sentiment, returned the affection and the call ended. 

“In what world does this happen and I can’t go home to my son?” he asked as he sat in front of Tony who was watching him with intense focus. They had been working on the braces non-stop since Tony got back from Siberia and James had been cleared to go for physical therapy. It had been a long two weeks and in another three days, he would be back home with his son. 

“You’ll be back with him in no time platypus. How is my favorite godson anyway?” Jim laughed — a genuine one that hadn’t been heard in weeks. 

“He’s alright. You know. Caught up in his senior year. Trying to work out how he and his boyfriend are going to keep up their relationship after graduation. The usual.” Tony smiled softly. It had been a few months since he had last seen Benji and the way that Rhodey was talking about him right now — filled with pride — he couldn’t help how contagious that feeling was. 

“That’s really good platypus. I’m proud of him.”

Jim smiled softly, looking down at his lap where he was wringing his hands, and he was suddenly transported back to winter 1987 when his Mama had accepted Tony into her home. No questions asked. 

_ “You’re family now.”  _ She had told him and here Tony was now, 40 odd years later, giving that same love to Benji. 

“I’ll pass the word. Now what’s up with the braces?” he asked and prepared to give his input where needed as Tony started to explain the expected rotations on the braces. 

~~

“Alright and when you get that article approved, call me-” James was cut off by the sound of barking as he entered his home. The person on the other end of his call sounded off a question and Jim responded with a lame excuse. “We’ll talk later,” he finalized and fully entered his home. 

The warmth radiating inside wasn’t abnormal — Benji’s normal body temperature ran cooler than most peoples, so he liked to keep the main floor a bit warmer than the second floor. “Pops!” came Benji’s voice and in a moment James was engulfed in a hug. 

“Hey kid.” James smiled down at his son and felt heart swell with love. He was home. 

Even when home meant your teenage son and the best service dog a guy could ask for, James was there and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
